Parrainage
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur le cast d'Aventures, avec Bonus Fanta] Bob Lennon cherche un second parrain pour son fils, Balthazar. Cette affaire va se révéler bien compliquée quand il décide de piocher le fameux parrain parmi ses amis proches...


_BON-SOIR ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais écrire, je pars totalement en mode improvisation. On verra où ça mène ahah. Merci à tous de me soutenir, de soutenir la fanbase d'Aventures. Vos commentaires m'aident à tenir le choc, c'est en partie grâce à vous que j'écris toujours :D Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta, Fred, Seb, Krayn, Mahyar et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Résumé :** Bob cherche un parrain pour son fils. Il a donc décidé de mettre ses amis à l'épreuve. Si seulement il avait su...

 **PARRAINAGE**

« Ok. Comment tu fais ça ? »

Bob dévisagea intensément Fanta. Le Réunionnais n'était là que depuis vingt minutes, et Balthazar, son fils s'était complètement calmé dans ses bras, là où le Pyro-Barbare avait lamentablement échoué deux heures plus tôt. Notre Grenoblois avait une mine atroce. De grandes cernes sous les yeux, le T-Shirt tâché de choses non-identifiables. Fanta avait même dû prendre le volant pour venir jusqu'ici, le Lennon tombant littéralement de sommeil au volant. Madame Lennon était partie rendre visite à une tante malade, au Canada, et elle avait donc laissé Balthazar, deux mois et demi, entre les mains de son père. Et c'était un enfer. Le gosse n'avait pas cessé de piailler depuis le départ de sa mère, et, totalement désespéré, Bob avait été se plaindre à Fanta, qui lui avait proposé de passer deux semaines en France. Il avait accepté avec un immeeeeeeeeeeeense plaisir.

Balthazar semblait assez impressionné. Ses deux yeux couleur chocolat dévisageaient intensément le Réunionnais. Fanta semblait déjà expérimenté, Bob avait mis bien une semaine et demi à comprendre comment porter le bébé correctement. Fanta même pas dix secondes. Le béb attrapa le doigt de son meilleur ami en gazouillant.

« Il a tes yeux, c'est marrant. »

Mini-Lennon engloutit le doigt de Fanta et se mit à le mâchouiller, sous le regard dégoûté du Grand Lennon. Il détestait la bave. Que ce soit de chat ou de bébé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait faire. Fanta ne semblait pas gêné, il se tourna vers Bob avec un sourire malsain.

« Au fait, ton test a porté ses fruits ?

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? »

* * *

Pour comprendre de quoi ils sont en train de parler, revenons une journée en arrière. Nous étions donc toujours chez Bob Lennon. Sauf qu'à la place de Fanta, sur les canapés poussiéreux, se trouvaient Krayn, Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Au centre, posé sur la table basse, couché dans sa coque, Balthazar, en train de chouiner, parce que Mahyar s'était penché au dessus de lui, avait fait les gros yeux et ça avait traumatisé le gamin. Que voulez-vous, le bouc, avec les gosses, ça passe ou ça casse. Et là c'était pas passé. Fred se leva, et prit la voix de Viktor.

« Ecoute-moi Balthazar. Tu vas arrêter de pleurer, ou tu vas voler par la fenêtre, tu comprends BORDEL DE MERDE ?! »

Balthazar se mit à hurler de plus belle, sous le facepalm général des quatre autres personnes présentes, dont le papa, qui hésitait très sérieusement à se claquer la tête contre un mur, assez fort pour espérer y rester. Seb attrapa le hochet, repoussa Fred, et tenta sa chance. Le bébé se calma, alors que Seb avait pris une voix relativement stupide. Mais ça marchait. Côté Krayn, il se tenait très loin de cette chose. Les bébés, très peu pour lui. Bob poussa un soupir et se leva, peu rassuré.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller les mecs ?

\- Mais oui, lui répondit Mahyar. Va donc te balader, on s'occupe de tout. »

C'était en fait très simple. Le cast d'Aventures avait été réuni, sous l'ordre de Bob. Le Lennon voulait un second parrain pour son enfant, puisqu'il n'avait pas de marraine. Fanta était bien évidemment le premier, il était tout content et avait déjà envoyé un énorme paquet cadeau, avec plein de choses dedans pour le bébé. Bob avait décidé de mettre ses amis à l'épreuve, pour choisir le second et il commençait déjà à regretter. Il s'en allait faire les courses, avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Faites pas les cons hein ? Je reviens vite. »

Bob attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Ses quatre amis lui offrirent un sourire, que l'on aurait facilement pu qualifier d'effrayant. A moins que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Dès que la porte se claqua, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar se lancèrent des regards paniqués.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Fred.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, répondit Seb. Quelqu'un sait comment on change une couche ?

\- … Ou comment donner un biberon, ajouta Mahyar.

\- Moi j'y touche pas, dit simplement Krayn en se levant. Je vais chercher du café. »

Balthazar fixa intensément les quatre hommes autour de lui, puis sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Mahyar fit mine de se lever, Fred le força à se rasseoir.

« Tu lui fais peur Mahyar. Évitons de le traumatiser à vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

\- Oh, juste que tu es plus proche du Père Fouettard que du Père Noël, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Mahyar plissa les yeux. Fred ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendrait lors du prochain tournage. Dans la tête de notre Maître des Dès, il était déjà mort. Trois fois. Balthazar en avait marre du hochet que Seb agitait devant ses yeux. Il l'attrapa et le balança dans la tête de Krayn, qui n'avait rien demandé. Le Streamer fusilla la chose du regard, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas ce gosse. Définitivement.

« Seb, prends-le, t'es le seul qui arrive à l'approcher, continua Fred.

\- Euh... Ouais... Comment ça se porte un bébé déjà ? »

Grand silence dans l'assemblée. Seb haussa les épaules, et s'approcha du bébé, qui le regardait désormais d'un sale œil. Il plaça une main sous la tête du bébé, et l'autre sous ses fesses. Il le souleva ensuite, les mains tremblantes. Balthazar se laissa faire. Puis il attrapa une des mèches de cheveux du métalleux et se mit à tirer dessus, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, entre Mahyar et Fred. Dès qu'il aperçut Mahyar, le bébé se remit à hurler. Le grand méchant MJ se vexa. En plus, pour une fois qu'il avait rien fait, le gosse faisait une fixation sur lui. Il croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

Une odeur nauséabonde leur monta soudain aux narines.

« Pouaaaaaah ! Hurla Seb. Bob lui a donné quoi à manger sérieux ?!

\- Faut changer sa couche, dit calmement Krayn. »

Seb se leva, et plaça le bébé dans les bras de Krayn. Il n'eut même pas le temps de riposter. Dans un soupir, le streamer se leva, le bébé dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Balthazar le dévisageait intensément. Mahyar entra à son tour. Il trouva Krayn avec une couche dans les mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

« Donne-moi ça. »

Mahyar récupéra la couche. Le Bébé se mit à chouiner en le voyant mais l'intéressé s'en fichait. Il retira la couche précédente, la jeta à côté de la poubelle, et plaça la deuxième sous les fesses du bébé pour refermer la chose plus facilement. Sauf que Balthazar en décida autrement. Mahyar sentit soudainement quelque chose mouiller son T-Shirt. Le mioche était en train de faire pipi. Sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Bien sûr, à sa droite, Krayn était explosé de rire.

« Ce gosse a une dent contre moi, geignit Mahyar.

\- Un peu plus qu'une dent. Apparemment, ne put s'empêcher Krayn, malgré le regard sombre de son aîné. »

Mahyar referma la couche, puis entreprit d'essayer de nettoyer la tâche. Le bébé était en train de gazouiller, en jouant avec ses pieds, visiblement fier de lui. Krayn souleva le gosse avec précaution et le ramena au salon. Il croisa Seb et Fred, dans la cuisine, un biberon dans les mains, cherchant visiblement comment ça fonctionnait.

« Tu met de l'eau, le lait et au micro-onde ? Supposa Fred. »

Il accompagna le geste à la parole. Il referma le tout, et mis au micro-ondes. Seb mit deux minutes, aucun des deux ne sachant réellement combien de temps il fallait laisser chauffer. Le micro-ondes sonna enfin. Les deux hommes glapirent. A la place de la tétine, au bout du biberon, il y avait un trou. La tétine ? Elle flottait en petits morceaux à la surface du biberon. Avec le lait en poudre qui ne s'était pas mélangé à l'eau. Ils se lancèrent un regard gêné.

« … Bon, déclara doucement Seb. On va faire comme si on avait rien vu. Jette ça dans l'herbe, ça va finir par disparaître, Bob va jamais dans le jardin. »

Fred attrapa le biberon, et le lâcha au sol dans un cri. C'était chaud cette saloprie. Le biberon éclata au sol dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée, rependant sa bouillie de lait, eau et caoutchouc au sol. Seb laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, désespéré.

« Tu es un cas perdu Fred.

\- On me le dit souvent. »

Krayn passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Il resta un moment figé devant le massacre, avant de soupirer et de gagner le salon. Mahyar sortit au même moment de la salle de bain, le T-Shirt entièrement trempé, laissant ressortir son torse musclé. Il gagna le salon. Krayn écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun.

« Mahyar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le tuyau m'a explosé à la figure...

\- Ah. C'est tout de suite moins sexy.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Mahyar, qui n'avait pas écoute.

\- Euh... Je disais que Fred a pété le biberon. »

Mahyar plissa les yeux. Ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez. Mais il l'acceptait. Dans les bras de Krayn, Balthazar était en train de s'endormir. Le streamer n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Mahyar vint à sa rescousse, récupéra le bébé et partit le coucher dans la chambre de Bob, dans son berceau.

Le groupe, épuisé, se laissa tomber dans les fauteuils. Ils n'avaient même pas ramassé le biberon explosé. Ils étaient juste, crevés. Les T-Shirts de Fred et de Seb étaient tâchés de lait, celui de Mahyar était trempé, et celui de Krayn était recouvert de bave. Et il avait un bleu au front, à cause du hochet volant.

« Bon, dit Fred sur un air sérieux. Qui veut-être le parrain de ce gosse ? »

Grand silence.

« Je me disais aussi.

\- Je souhaite bonne chance à Fanta, dit Seb. »

Mahyar semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Il parut légèrement paniqué, ce qui alerta ses compagnons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda Krayn.

\- J'avais un dé. Dans ma poche. Il n'y est plus. »

Regards paniqués. Le cast qui court en direction de la chambre du bébé, juste à temps pour voir Balthazar engloutir l'objet.

« AAAAAAAH ! Hurla Seb. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiiiiiiiiit ?!

\- Poussez-vous ! Cria Fred encore plus fort.

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas le tuer ! Rajouta Krayn, en s'interposant. »

Mahyar souleva le bébé, fit une pression sur sa poitrine, et le dé dégoulinant de bave ressortit. Au même moment, une cinquième voix se fit entendre.

« Les mecs ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Les quatre hommes bondirent de frayeur. Ils se retournèrent. Mahyar ferma son poing sur son dé, légèrement collant et humide, et grimaça.

« Euuuuh... On admirait Balthazar, dit rapidement Mahyar.

\- Et on lui faisait des câlins.

\- Ouais, ajouta Krayn. »

Bob haussa un sourcil face à l'état des vêtements de ses amis. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, méfiant.

« Bon, qui veux être le parrain ? Qu'on en termine ? »

* * *

Fanta était plié en deux, bien évidemment. Bob sourit, et récupéra son rejeton, qui continuait de téter le doigt de son meilleur ami. Le Réunionnais reprit ses esprit.

« Et tu as choisi qui au final ?

\- On l'a fait au lancer de dès. C'est Mahyar. Et Krayn a tout cafté ce qu'il s'était passé après. »

Le chauve embrassa l'enfant sur le front.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il a de si terrifiant.

\- Je crois qu'il a fait dans sa couche, marmonna Bob. »

Il souleva légèrement le rebord de la couche, un jet sauta aux visages de Bob et Fanta, qui reculèrent en piaillant.

« Okay. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, conclut Fanta. C'est bien ton fils il y a aucun doute. Calme et gentil à l'extérieur, expert en troll et pyro-barbare à l'intérieur.

\- On va faire de grandes choses Balthazar, dit Bob en souriant à son enfant. De grandes choses. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce grand OS ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, j'espère qu'il vous plaît x) C'est totalement parti en cacahuètes, je sais XD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D Grosses bisouilles !_


End file.
